The Sleeping Sword and the Dead Sword
by Woofiewolf
Summary: Woofiewolf, a new adventurer in the realm of Geilinor, discovers a long-lost legend that is linked to the future of RuneScape; The godsword of Guthix, the Balance God, and the Godsword of Zaros, the Empty God. Rated T for violence. OC positions open!
1. Prologue

**Hio! :D This is my second fanfiction, as well as my first RuneScape fiction. I would like a review, if you may.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> -

* * *

><p>With a roar, Kree'arra fell to the ground with a sickening <em>crack<em>, _thump_, and blood flying all over. The last thoughts of the collosal Aviansie were _how could this adventurer defeat me... Alone?_ Kree'arra disintegrated into bones, a massive pile of coins, and a hilt.

The adventurer in question stepped forward towards the loot. He was level 132, and wearing full dragon, aside from the helm he pulled from his sweating head. He wielded dragon claws, wore a phoenix amulet, and equiped a ring of life. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he bended down to pick up his loot. The adventuer was about 5'11, with average features and black hair. He wore a goatte, also.

_I finally have the full Armadyl Godsword!_ He thought triumphantly as he put the handle into his pack. The adventurer took out some runes and muttered a spell, and was pulled through suffocating darkness before landing in the main area of the God Wars dungeon. He muttered another spell, and a furnace and anvil materialized in front of him. He took out a hammer and he put his Godsword on the anvil. He carefully mended the Godsword and he soon had the gleaming sword of rightousness in front of him. He picked it up and dispelled the smithing items.

He saw an level 7 imp near a wall, and he decided to test the sword on the creature. He drew out the power in the sword and he sent a whirlwind towards the imp. It screeched and jumped out of the way, letting the wind hit the wall. It crumbled, leaving a tunnel. The adventurer tensed up and stepped inside. The imp stumbled up angrily and poked him with it's sword, doing 0 damage. He glanced down and beheaded the imp with a swing of the sword. Blood splattered on the ground before the imp turned to ash. The adventurer turned back to the tunnel and he proceeded in.

The Godsword gave off a glow as he walked through the tunnel. It was long, but the adventurer encountered no problems throughout the entire thing. Soon, he reached the end, and what he saw there amazed him.

"A Godsword..." He gasped out while walking up to it. It was embedded in a pedestal. The hilt was forest green, with brown 'vines' surrounding it. The blades was long, silver, and had serrated edges instead of normal, sharp edges. The adventurer made to pull it out, but a strange force repelled him. He noticed a plaque on the pedestal and he brushed the dust off it. He gasped at the words, which read; 'HAIL THE GODSWORD OF GUTHIX. ONLY THOSE RAISED IN BALANCE MAY WIELD THIS BLADE'.

"Very well." The adventurer said out loud. "I cannot wield it, but perhaps I can raise someone who can." He took a staff out of his pack and he drew a magic circle on the ground. He began a very complex spell.

About an hour later, a flash of light filled the area, and a green ball of light appeared near the blade. The adventurer watched as it slammed into the sword and shot into the air and through the ceilling. He knew what the results would be. It would change the future of Runescape.

The adventurer muttered a prayer, and then cast a teleportation. He appeared in Varrock. He walked towards the bank. He was going to go demon hunting. Little did he know what demons he would find.

* * *

><p><strong>The writting style might be strange, but then again... How did you like it? :3 I would love to see reviews.<strong>

**This chapter is rather short, but the length will increase as I go further into this adventure.**

**OCs will be accepted, but only two more protagonists will be accepted. Two antagonists will be accepted, also. Use this sheet!**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance: (Out of armor.)**

**Favored skills:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Good or bad?:**

**Yeah... Lame CS... Review? :D**


	2. The Three Headed Crush

**No OC requests... D:**

**Oh well. Here's your longer chapter. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p>The Three Headed Crush -<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open. I was standing in a dark room. Where was I? I felt like I had been around forever, yet I felt, at the same time, newly born. As I ponder these two thoughts, I notice a flash of fire. My eyes widen as I hear a roar and panting immediately after.<p>

The blast had illuminated the figure of a man, about 5'11 in heighth, dressed in white armor while carrying a white sword and a orange shield. I noticed that his head of brown, neat hair and his beard was not covered by a helm. His face was set in a determined look as he shoved back the flames with his shield.

The flames had burst out in another location, but the man was too late to save another, this one wearing brown armor, from being incinerated.  
>My heart leaped and panged with sorrow at the death suddenly brought on, so cruelly by these flames.<p>

The living man, enraged, attacked the darkness so ferociously that I heard a pained roar and mighty thumps that slowly grew softer. My eyes adjusted and I was startled to see that he had chased away a collosal, three headed green dragon. I decided to ask this man about... Well, everything, I suppose.

"Erm... H-Hello, sir?" I stuttered. Why did I stumble so? Was I afraid of this man because of the power he possessed? He whirled around,  
>startling me. His face softened when he saw me.<p>

"Why, hello there! You startled me, suddenly showing up like that." He kindly greeted me. My face broke out into a grin. Why was I afraid of him?

"That was amazing, sir! It was the best I've ever seen!" Well, THAT much was true.

He chuckled. "Thank you, but I have many superiors, seeing as I'm not sir Amik Varze or Radimus Erkle. I am sir Vant of the White knights of Falador. And you are?"

"I'm Woofiewolf." I said, then blinking in surprise. That was my name?  
>"Nice you meet you, sir Vant. But who are sir Amik Varze and Radimus Erkle?" I inquired, crossing my arms. I took a step towards him.<p>

He just stared at me, and then he broke out into great guffaws of laughter. "Hahaha! Sorry, but I haven't met anyone else who don't know who they are." He wipes tears of mirth from his eyes. "Sir Amik Varze is the leader of my order; the White knights of Falador. Radimus Erkle is the master of the Legends' Guild. These are two VERY important groups." He regained his composure and sat down on some rubble.

"Would you mind helping me? That dragon will be back. And I need some help." His face took on a serious look as he looked me straight in the eye.

"Uh... Yes sir." I decided to help him. I didn't have anything to loose, anyways.

His face broke out into a grin. "Good! Now, I need you to help me by going further in. There'll be a food dish. I want you to put this meat-" Here, he handed me some meat. "-into the dish. The dragon should eat it and fall asleep." I nodded.

I jumped over some rubble and I ran in. I found the dish and I dumpped the meat in. I ran back to sir Vant just as the dragon appeared. It lumbered over to the meat and gobbled it up quickly. The dragon yawned and fell asleep.

Sir Vant glanced at me and said, "Take this stuff." He handed me a oilling can, some cloth and a strange box. "Put them in your pack." I,  
>surprised, found that I had a pack. I stuff the objects in, but as I did so, I noticed a strange gauntlet inside. I picked it up and examined it closely.<p>

It had what looked like dark green dragonhide on the back of it. It was mostly grey metal, though. I slipped it on.

"Take the cloth and the oilling can and soak the cloth." He said. I nodded and did so. "Now come with me." He jumped over the rubble while waving back to me, and I followed. He wrapped some cloth of his around a post near where the dragon slept and he motioned for me to do the same on another pillar. I shakily nodded, figuring out what he wanted of me.

He wanted me to burn the pillar.

I wrapped the cloth around the pillar and I took out my box, figuring that it was a tinder box. He took out his, and we both nodded at each other. My hands moved quickly, striking a light and holding the flame to the cloth. It instantly set ablaze and I ran off wih sir Vant. I spun around just as the ceilling fell on the thing. Another pang hit me. The dragon, no matter how cruel, was still a living creature. A creature that we had just stripped the life out of.

"Thank you." Sir Vant smiled at me. He then looked around. "Where is he?" He gasped when he saw the skeleton on the ground near the dragon.  
>"Poor guy... He was the one who sent the distress call. Anyways, what can I do for you, Woofiewolf?" He glanced at me.<p>

I looked timidly at him. "Sir... Could you tell me where I am?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "You're in a cellar in Lumbridge."  
>"Where is Lumbridge? Or, to be specific, what world is this?" He looked, startled, at me. Comprehension dawned on him.<p>

"Oh, you must be a new player who somehow missed Tutorial Island. My dear Woofiewolf, welcome to RuneScape!"

* * *

><p>Yes... The advisor died. D: My reason; I didn't know what I would do with him! And I forgot his name, too!<p>

Anyways... What did you think of Woofiewolf's introduction to RuneScape? Intresting? Boring? Too long? Too short?

And what is that gauntlet? Why did Woofiewolf miss the island? All these questions will be answered in time, but for now...

Chapter preview! :D

_"Hello! I'm ExcaliburB11! And you?"_

_I leaned over the stove. Aww. Burnt chicken._

That's all the preview. Until next time! :D


End file.
